


Anything Like This

by Jarino



Series: Rima Lavellan, Herald of Andraste [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Desk scene, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is a bit insecure about whether Rima feels the same way about him, but his fears are dispelled when the two finally spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Like This

It was late in the evening; the flickering candles the only source of light in Cullen’s cramped tower. He’d called the soldiers in over an hour ago, yet the meeting was still dragging on. He could hardly even process the words coming out of his mouth at that point; he was too tired to bother. His forehead began throbbing again and he let out a small groan. Thankfully, his symptoms weren’t acting up too much, but when combined with his growing exhaustion, it became difficult to concentrate.

His mind drifted to Rima, even as he continued to spew orders about where they directed their efforts. Maker, but he missed her…She’d been gone for nearly a week closing rifts in the Exalted Plains. While he was well aware she had a duty to the people and that she wasn’t his alone to keep, it didn’t stop him from missing her terribly. He longed to wrap his arms around her and pull her to him, to run his fingers through her silky raven locks and kiss her senseless. Even something as innocent as holding her hand would be enough to satisfy him. To drag his calloused fingers across her soft palm, whispering words of longing into her ear as she laughed lightly. He did his best to push the thoughts aside, attempting to keep his attention on the meeting lest he voice his thoughts aloud.

His eyes briefly scanned the room and he had to do a double take to ensure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. Sure enough, Rima had snuck in sometime during the meeting and was hanging about near the back, playing with her bottom lip as she grinned at him playfully. He filled with warmth at the sight of her, his aches and pains already lessened by her presence. Suddenly, he couldn’t be done with this meeting fast enough.

“That will be all,” he announced, not caring if there had been more to discuss. He stared at her for a long moment as the soldiers filed out, trailing behind them before he could shut the door. Giving a long, heavy sigh, he leaned against the door and allowed his head to hang a bit. “There’s always something more, isn’t there?”

The corner of Rima’s lip quirked up in amusement and she tilted her head as she asked, “Wishing we were somewhere else?”

That managed to get a chuckle out of him. “I barely found time to get away before…” He began to retreat from the door and return to his desk.

They both had a responsibility to the Inquisition and that duty was always going to take precedence to whatever they might desire. But even so…he wanted her here. He thrived off of these simple stolen moments where they could escape the horrors of the world around them. They could afford the luxury of not being the Commander and the Inquisitor; in here, they were just two people in love taking solace in their company.

He paused for a moment at the thought. Love…

He’d confessed to her before; had done so in a broken, vulnerable moment where she comforted him despite everything. He knew how he felt about her, but…what did that mean for their future?

“This war won’t last forever,” he continued. “When it started, I…well, I hadn’t considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now.”

“What do you mean?” She slowly made to join him at the desk, her curious eyes peering into him.

“I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over…” He released a shuddered sigh, gently cupping her cheek as he addressed her. “I won’t want to move on…not from you.” His eyes were full of admiration, his smile almost bashful as he held her tenderly, but doubt slowly worked its way into his expression. Casting his gaze to the side, he began stuttering, “But I-I don’t know what you – that is – if you, ah…” Making a point of avoiding her gaze, Cullen returned to his desk, attempting to busy himself with the paperwork there.

He was pushing her too fast…He just knew it. She hadn’t even confirmed if she loved him yet. He couldn’t just assume she wanted something more…no matter how much he might want her to.

“Cullen,” she said smoothly, settling herself between him and the desk, which forced him to meet her eyes. “Do you need to ask?”

Almost instantly, his fears began to melt away.

“I suppose not…” he uttered softly as his face relaxed. His hands hung limply at his sides as he struggled with what to do with them. He desperately wanted to reach out to her; to gather her into his arms and show her just what was on his mind, but he restrained himself. “I want-”

She shifted slightly on the desk, likely to find a more comfortable position, when her hand knocked into an empty bottle that had been sitting precariously on the edge. It crashed onto the floor, the sound of shattered glass echoing throughout the space and breaking off his train of thought. A startled gasp left her throat and they both looked down to survey the damage she’d done.

Something broke in him, then. His careful control had him aching; strung tight like a bowstring, but seeing that bottle shatter caused it to snap. He turned to look at her, shaking his head as though he couldn’t believe what he was doing before he swiftly swept his arm across the desk, emptying of its contents. They fell to the ground with a chorus of crashes and his expression turned dark and predatory as he came upon Rima. His hands instantly settled on her hips as he gazed down at her with an intense want in his eyes. He began guiding her backwards and she quickly picked up on his intent, scooting backwards onto the desk as he climbed on top.

He helped guide her backward, his hungry gaze not leaving her for a second. Once they were fully on the desk, he braced himself on his forearm before settling down on her, his thigh sliding between her legs. He caged her with his body, his smoldering eyes staring deeply into hers as he reached down to cup her breast.

A soft moan fell from her throat and she reached up to take his face in her hands, dragging him down to her. He kissed her easily, angling his mouth just slightly in order to deepen the action. He wanted her so badly. He’d dreamed of this – ached for this for months, but this wasn’t about him. He needed her to know just how much he cared for her, just how much she was affecting him. To prove his point, he began slowly rolling his hips against hers, which had her releasing another breathless moan. He released her mouth only to rest his forehead against hers while meeting her eyes with a heated stare. Not breaking eye contact, he continued his actions, his hips gyrating against her with agonizing precision.

Her eyes screwed shut in pleasure, her hands falling weakly to the side as she turned to putty in his grasp. Cullen continued to roll his hips against her while his hand played with her nipple beneath the fabric of her shirt.

His hard length brushed against her core and she whimpered helplessly; the noise urging him to continue. His thrusts soon became more insistent, more needy as he pressed against her harder. She arched her back, leaning up to increase the friction between them when she suddenly let out a cry of pain.

Instantly, he stilled, stricken with terror. Pulling away, he looked down at her with worried eyes. “Are you okay? Did…did I hurt you?” His hands hovered over her; unsure what he ought to do.

She winced slightly before propping herself up on her elbows and turning to reach behind her. When she pulled out a broken quill and held it in front of her, he could only stare in confusion.

“Looks like you didn’t clear everything off, after all,” she said with a shy grin.

A wave of amusement and relief swept over him and he chuckled, long and low. Reaching down, his fingers gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face before tenderly cupping her cheek. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss against her forehead before mumbling, “Perhaps you’d like to move somewhere more comfortable?”

Her lips stretched out into a smile and she nodded wordlessly. Slowly, he moved himself off of her and stepped down from the desk before helping her onto the floor. His hand lingered on her waist as he stared up at the ladder that led to his loft. “I must confess…I never minded the ladder before, but it certainly makes the prospect of carrying you up there much more challenging.”

Giggling, Rima turned towards him, her fingers playing with the fur of his mantle. “You don’t need to. I’m capable of climbing up.”

“I know that,” he said with a grin before pulling her closer. “It doesn’t change the fact that I _want_ to, though.”

Without giving her a chance to object, he scooped her up and pulled her against his chest, which spurred her into laughter. He urged her to wrap her legs around his center before approaching the ladder and whispered against her ear, “Hold on tight,” before making his ascent.

She clung tightly to his neck, ducking her head in the fur of his coat as he climbed to the top. When he reached the loft, he practically had to pry her off of him; she was too busy rubbing her face against his mantle and mumbling about how soft it was.

That earned him a chuckle as he gently set her down on her feet. His hands drifted up from her waist, trailing softly along her arms before settling on her shoulders. They stared at one another for a long moment before he slowly leaned down to join his lips with hers. It began slow and sweet; their mouths moving against each other in perfect harmony as they poured themselves into the kiss. One of his hands moved to the small of her back, pulling her against his hard, rigid body as his tongue plunged into her mouth. For her part, her arms hooked underneath his armpits, reaching up to grasp at his cloak in an attempt to lessen the distance even more.

He grew bolder with his movements, his hand reaching down to cup her ass as she gave a hum of approval. Slowly, he walked them towards the bed before her calves hit the edge of the mattress. He gave a gentle push forward, causing her to fall back with a small _thump_. Staring up at him with sultry eyes, she tilted her head in invitation, beckoning him to come forward.

Only too happy to oblige, he moved to crawl on top of her, a smug smile stretching across his features. His fingers trailed down her jaw, tracing the shape before their path continued down her neck. He played with the scarf there for a few moments before untangling it and throwing it aside. Once her neck was bared to him, he wasted no time descending upon her and biting into her pulse point.

She let out a sharp gasp, her eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as she writhed beneath him. He ran his tongue along the mark he made, feeling a surge of pride knowing she’d allowed him to claim her in such a way.

Cullen pressed his lips against the hollow of her throat, gently nibbling the flesh before he began moving southward, his hands beginning the long process of undoing her shirt. He started to fumble with the buttons near the top, but when it proved too time-consuming, let out a growl of frustration. “Maker take this thing, why are there so many buttons?”

She chuckled in response, reaching to place her hands on top of his. “Is my clothing really that confusing?”

“No,” he said, with slightly more mirth in his voice. “But it _is_ a nuisance. For one thing, it’s keeping me from getting to the rest of you. Why do you insist on wearing it?”

That got a laugh out of her. “Really? This coming from the man who insists on wearing armor on a daily basis?” She knocked her fist against his chest plate for emphasis.

“Would you prefer I didn’t wear it?”

She thought about it a moment before answering. “No…I like it on you. That doesn’t mean it isn’t a bit frustrating in moments like these, though…”

Now it was his turn to chuckle. “We’re agreed on that much, at least…” Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss against her lips before asking, “Perhaps we should take to undressing ourselves, lest we infuriate one another with our treacherous clothing.”

She gave a nod of agreement before he moved off of her to stand at the foot of the bed. While disrobing themselves lacked some of the intimacy the action might normally create, the atmosphere was no less heated as they stripped for another. Their hungry gazes locked on one another as Cullen undid the fastenings of his armor while Rima slowly unbuttoned her top, revealing more and more of her copper flesh to him.

When she’d undone the last button, she simply sat there smiling, waiting patiently as the garment hung from her shoulders. He grew more frantic with his armor, tossing his vambraces aside and practically hopping out of his boots before he was upon her once more.

He hesitated only a moment before pulling her arms out of the sleeves and tossing the shirt aside. A low rumble echoed throughout his chest as he took her in, his eyes greedily roaming over the soft expanse of her flesh. Before he could do much of anything, though, she promptly reached up, lacing her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. Her mouth instantly locked with his, molding her lips to his as she rocked them back and forth.

When they parted for air, he rested his forehead against hers as he released a shaky breath. “Rima…” Her name left him breathlessly, full of wonder and near-disbelief at having been lucky enough to find her.

She moaned his name in turn, her hands snaking their way up his chest as he worked his shirt off of him. He lifted his arms to assist and allowed her a moment to stare in wonder upon its removal. She ran her hands along the broad muscles that spanned his chest, a twinkle in her eyes as she felt him up.

As her hands explored his body, her mouth began leaving a trail of affection down the front of his torso. When she pressed a soft kiss just above his trousers, that was his undoing. Unable to take much more of her sweet torture, he took hold of her wrists and brought her back down to the bed, holding her still. She wriggled her hips at him, a wide grin on her face as she lay in anticipation and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Cullen released his grip on her, only to move to unfastening her breastband. Luckily, she wore a relatively simple style, so he didn’t have much difficulty removing the contraption. Once he’d gotten rid of the offending garment, he was fully prepared to descend upon her and take her in his mouth, but the moment she was bared to him, he froze in his place.

A look of awe and utter reverence swept over him as he stared at her, completely enraptured by her beauty. “Maker’s breath, Rima…” he gasped. His hands, which had previously been so bold and sure in their movements, were suddenly more tentative and hesitant and he felt himself at a loss for words.

A pretty blush bloomed across her cheeks and she gazed up at him shyly. His mouth still hanging agape, Cullen slowly bent down to run his hand along the curve of her breast; his touch feather light. “Somehow I was under the impression you couldn’t get any more beautiful…” He released a loud exhale, as though he’d been holding his breath the entire time. “Clearly, you’ve proven me wrong.”

His thumb began to circle around her nipple, just grazing it ever so slightly and pulling a desperate gasp from her. Pure, raw emotion filled his eyes as their gazes locked and he gradually bent forward to press a kiss between her breasts. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve thought of this…” he rasped, his hands each reaching up to take a handful of her. He rolled the flesh beneath his palms with agonizing control. She was panting lewdly, practically squirming under his touch as he played with her. “How I’ve lain awake at night…just wondering what you might look like, _feel_ like…” His eyes darkened a fraction, as did the volume of his voice. “ _Taste like_.”

She’d barely had time to react to his statement before he was pouncing on her with fierce determination; his mouth immediately latching on to her erect nipple. A sharp moan escaped her throat and she tossed her head back in pure pleasure as he rolled his tongue around the pebbled flesh. He kept up his ministrations, alternating between flicking the sensitive nib with his tongue and sucking on it, each action garnering more delightful sounds from her. He periodically switched between each breast, ensuring they both received equal attention, and as he did so, his hand gradually made its way southward.

Cupping her mound through her leggings, he spent a while teasing and stroking her through the cloth before his hand finally dipped beneath her smalls.

“ _Cullen!_ ”

The sound was one of pure elation; her head was thrown back in ecstasy, her mouth slightly agape as she grinded herself into his hand. He brushed his fingers along her entrance, his touch nearly agonizing in its tenderness, before he finally plunged them into her wet heat. She let out another cry of pleasure, so full of want, and she arched herself into his touch. Her spine was thrown back in a salacious curve, her breasts bouncing with each thrust of her hips and he couldn’t control the growl of desire that escaped his throat.

His patience wearing thin, he practically ripped her leggings off of her in his attempt to claim his prize. He settled eagerly between her thighs, deft hands spreading her folds before leaning in to press a soft kiss at the peak of her sex. “So beautiful,” he murmured as he leaned into nuzzle her curls.

She stretched and writhed on the bed, keening under his touch as she whimpered his name. He gave her one last glance, his eyes dark and lustful, before darting in face-first.

“ _Ah!_ ”

Her hips bucked into his face instinctively and he couldn’t help but chuckle in response. The sound reverberated against her thighs and left her even more eager for his touch. The _noises_ he was pulling out of her were their own form of torture. They were utterly delicious, but left his pants straining with his own want as he worked them out of her.

He continued to lap at her eagerly, reveling in her sweet nectar and the way her hands had latched onto his hair, urging him on. “Cullen…” she moaned. “I-I want…I need…” Her train of thought was cut off when his tongue hit her just _so_ , but he still managed to get the gist of what she was implying.

Pausing for but a moment, he flicked his hooded gaze to her and asked in a hushed tone, “Are you sure?”

She was panting heavily, still reeling from his actions, but was able to open her eyes long enough to lock gazes with him. Her eyes were dark and desirous, filled with a desperate sort of lust, but were no less serious as she regarded him. “Yes,” she answered softly, her voice somewhat hoarse from her wailing.

He let out a sharp exhale, her words both stunning and exciting him in ways he hadn’t thought possible. His hands gripped her hips tightly for a moment before he pushed himself to his feet. Wasting no time at all, he swiftly ridded himself of his pants, freeing his erection to the chilly mountain air. Her eyes immediately locked on his member, hungrily raking over it as she waited in anticipation. He returned to the bed, crawling on top and carefully gliding his length to her entrance before meeting her eyes once more.

“Are you certain this is what you want?” he asked seriously. As much as he wanted her, he needed to know this was something she desired. He refused to use her for his own gain or push her too quickly. As painful as his erection was, he could ignore it for her sake.

Thankfully, he needn’t have worried about such things. “I’m sure,” she declared with certainty, her eyes holding a glimmer of affection.

For not the first time that night, he could feel the uncertainty on his face melt away and with her approval made vocal, continued to guide himself into her soaking heat. She accepted him readily, with little to no resistance as he filled every inch of her. A low groan fell from his lips, his brows drawn tight together in concentration as he worked himself into her.

He began with a slow pace; just gradual, easy lovemaking that held every ounce of his adoration for her, but as they grew more comfortable, their actions became more needy and rapid. His thrusts came harder and quicker and her hips met him with perfect enthusiasm. Both of their voices filled the space; deep intimate sounds resonating within the air that surrounded them.

 _This_ was perfection, he decided. Not because of the carnal pleasure or the inviting curves of her body, but because being joined with her like this felt so utterly natural. He had never before met someone with whom he could connect on such a personal and physical level, and had never shown another such vulnerability. She had stolen his heart and could easily crumple it into the dirt if she so desired. He would willingly follow her into the Void, such was his devotion to her.

He poured himself into his lovemaking; hoping to convey such feelings as he pounded himself into her over and over again. It didn’t matter if her affection wasn’t the same…even if they parted later, to have this moment with her now was worth all the pain in the world.

Their actions grew more desperate, more ragged as they each neared the climax. He shut his eyes tight, doing his best to hold on even as his body threatened to tip over the edge. Finally, when it was almost too much to handle, her body relaxed and her mouth fell into a soft O-shape as her orgasm swept over her. The relief was almost palpable as he let go and reached his own end, the pleasure nearly overwhelming in its intensity.

When they’d both calmed down, having a chance to catch their breath, he gently removed himself from her before crawling up to gather her into his arms. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he asked softly, “Was that okay?”

She immediately let out a laugh. “’Okay’, he says…as if that wasn’t the most marvelous experience of my entire life.” She stretched her neck forward to mold her mouth to his, kissing him deeply. When they broke apart, they stared into one another’s eyes for a long, aching moment, their eyes full of an unreadable emotion. Slowly, she raised a hand to rest against his stubbly cheek. Rubbing her hand back and forth gingerly, she continued to meet his gaze seriously before whispering, “I love you.”

He was shocked into stillness, at first not comprehending her words. “You…love me?” he breathed with astonishment.

A gentle smile stretched across her face and she nodded. “I do.”

He continued to stare at her agape, still uncertain before the weight of her words finally settled into him. Tears pricked his eyes and he stared at her with an unbelievable amount of tenderness. “You love me…” He began crying in earnest then, pulling her close and ducking his face against her shoulder. “I love you, too…” he wept softly, repeating the phrase over and over in the hopes of making this moment more real.

The Fade might take away many good things from his life, but it would not have this.

\-----

Rima awoke the next morning to the soft sound of birds chirping and gentle light rays splashing across her face. Blinking her eyes open, she stretched her arms up and slowly let out a yawn. When she heard a soft murmur next to her, her gaze flicked to the side in alarm only for it to fade in favor of warm adoration. Cullen shifted slightly in his sleep, mumbling something under his breath as he settled down again. An affectionate smile stretched across her face and she reached over to gently brush a wayward curl from his forehead, careful to avoid waking him. He looked so serene, and without the tell-tale crease in his brows, appeared years younger.

She longed to lie back down, to cuddle next to him and lay in bed all day, but she soon remembered that she was expected at an early meeting with Leliana and Josephine. Glancing back at Cullen’s sleeping form, she hesitated. She wanted to wake him up with a kiss and wish him good morning, but he got such precious little sleep as it was, so she decided to leave him be.

Slowly, and as quietly as she could manage, she took to gathering her scattered pieces of clothing and began getting dressed. She was in the process of lacing her boots up when the bed began to shake. A soft gasp fell from Cullen’s lips and she turned back to look at him. His eyes were screwed shut in pain, clearly in the grips of a nightmare as he twitched back and forth. Her own expression filled with agony for him, and ached to reach out to him offering comfort, but wasn’t sure if that was wise.

Her course of action was soon decided for her when he jerked awake, bolting upright without warning and panting uncontrollably. His eyes were wild and crazed, so full of fear, but as his gaze shifted to her, he slowly began to calm and fell back on his pillow with a sigh.

“Bad dream?” she asked quietly as she leaned towards him.

“They always are,” he muttered. “Without lyrium, they’re worse.”

He blinked slowly, staring up at the ceiling for a long while before his attention focused on her once more. He shifted upright, resting his weight on his forearm as he reached forward to cup her cheek. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

She smiled as she leaned into his touch, his concern so endearing. Brushing her fingers along his jaw in mirror of his own actions, she answered kindly, “You can let me worry about you a little.”

She was rewarded with one of his lopsided grins, a small chuckle escaping him. “All right.”

Both of their eyes fell shut in bliss as they nuzzled their foreheads against one another. It was such a simple action, yet it felt like second nature with him. These small, intimate gestures were the things she thrived off of and shared with him in abundance.

“You are…” he breathed, a strained gasping sound falling from his lips as he spoke. “I have _never_ felt anything like this…”

“Neither have I,” she answered softly, slowly raising her head to meet his eyes. A small, almost shy smile fell upon her face as she regarded him. “But I like it.”

His expression was so utterly vulnerable then, so full of admiration and _love_ , and she was so thankful to have been the one to put it there. They both leaned forward for a soft, reverent kiss, their eyes lingering on one another when they parted.

She stayed for a moment longer, willing to put her duties aside if it meant staying here with him, but eventually, he gave a small nod. The action was so subtle she might have missed it, but she took it for what it was; an assurance that he was okay and that she could leave. Smiling goodbye, she squeezed his hand in assurance before making her leave.

She _had_ never felt anything like this before. It was utterly terrifying, but just as equally remarkable. After losing her clan, she hadn’t thought much about her future beyond her responsibilities to the Inquisition. She hadn’t thought she had the luxury of anything else. But now…being with Cullen, she knew: that regardless of where the future took them, she would be damned if she wasn’t going to spend it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, by far, the longest piece of smut I have ever written, but I feel like it kind of needed to be that long in order to fully get across the combination of soft sensuality and rough passion that their relationship consists of.


End file.
